


The Nightmares I See In My Sleep

by StupidGenius



Series: Some of Us are Human [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreamsharing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Teen wolf spoilers, dont read if you aren't caught up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t make it in time for Scott to explain the plan. He doesn’t make it in time to go to the school with them. Or to help them set up.</p>
<p>He gets there in time to see the jeep in flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmares I See In My Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is a spoiler.
> 
> (If you read my "Gayer teen Wolf" series, im sorry i havent updated it like i promised, i got a lot more prompts on tumblr than i thought i would)

Derek packed his bags. He hadn’t brought much with him when he left, but he’d picked up a few things along the way.

He should have called Stiles. Should have done it the second he realized those dreams weren’t just dreams. But he’d been too afraid, too unsure. And now Stiles was getting worse, and he wasn’t there to help him.

He shouldn’t have left.

His phone rings from its spot on the bed, and he rushes to pick it up, sliding the lock bar when he sees that it’s Scott.

“When can you be here?”

“Tonight, hopefully.” He was in Canada now.

“Good. We…we have a plan, but we might need your help.”

“You’ve barely told me anything about these guys, Scott.”

“It’s better to explain in person.”

“Fine.” He huffed, zipping up his last bag. “Is Stiles…”

“He’s…not okay. But he’s out of the hospital now. We tried to get him to stay home but…you know Stiles.”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “I’ll be there soon.”

“You’d better be.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles hated this. 

He wasn’t emotionally and mentally stable enough to deal with Theo at the moment. Yet, here he was, sitting in the jeep next to none other than _Theo Rakken_.

“You know who you remind me o–”

“Shut. Up.” Stiles snaps. Theo blinks, and the little shit actually looks shocked for a second.

“Look, I know you don’t trust me, but –”

“Just. Shut the fuck up.” He tightens his grip on the steering wheel, knuckles white with tension. “I’m not in the mood to deal with you.”

“What did I ever do to you?”

“Look.” He manages to get out. “I know you’re hiding something. Deny it all you want, but I fill find out what, and I’ll tell Scott, and then I will _end you_.” The steering wheel creaks under the pressure. Stiles grits his teeth, wishing for once that looks could kill. Theo’s studying him, eyes flitting all over his face, and then he opens his mouth.

Stiles knows something stupid was gonna come out of it, but nothing ever happened.

There was blood on his face.

There’s blood on his face, and he’s suddenly back in junior year, standing in the boys locker room, Agent McCall aiming a gun at him and the scientist’s blood in his mouth.

Scott never noticed.

No one ever noticed.

There’s fire in the window, and then the car’s flipping over, and Theo is nowhere to be found. Stiles screams, but he’s barely gotten a sound out before the world went black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn’t make it in time for Scott to explain the plan. He doesn’t make it in time to go to the school with them. Or to help them set up.

He gets there in time to see the jeep in flames.

“Stiles!” He screams, racing forward.

Stiles is laying at an awkward angle, head leaning back out of the shattered window and cutting into the back of his neck. His legs look like they’re caught between the seats, and there’s blood spayed across his face. For one horrifying second, he thought it was Stiles’. But it smells…wrong.

“Stiles.” He breathes, dropping to his knees. “Stiles, hey, wake up.” He tugs at his shirt, not wanting to really move him. He didn’t smell any internal injuries, but he could be wrong. “Stiles, _please_.”

That gets him a groan. Stiles whimpers, cracking his eyes open just enough for Derek to see the flames reflected in them.

“D’rek?” Stiles slurs, and Derek smiles at him.

“Hey. Can you move?”

“H’d hurts.” He moans.

“Okay, okay – anything else hurt?” he asks. Stiles closes his eyes again, and Derek curses. “Stiles, come on.”

“Nuh.” Derek takes that as his que to lift Stiles out of the jeep. “R’scoe.” Stiles frowns in the direction of the car. “Mom loved’er.”

He passes out after that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

For a second, Stiles thinks he died. Because his mom is in front of him, smiling widely at him, and beckoning him over. He was about to take a step, but then a high-pitched squeal comes from behind him, and he watches as a smaller, younger version of himself throw himself forward, landing in his mother’s arms.

“You were a cute kid.” Derek says softly. Stiles jumps, startled.

“I was a weird kid.” He says after a moment. “No one but Scott wanted to go near me because I’d talk they’re ear off.”

“That’s not weird.”

“No one understood the shit I said. It was mostly about murder, cause I went through my dad’s case files when he wasn’t looking.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

_“Have a nice day at school today, baby?”_

_“I punched a kid so hard I messed up his jaw!”_ little Stiles says excitedly. Beside him, Derek chuckles.

“Scott?”

“Yeah.” Stiles grimaced. “We weren’t the best of friends, that first day. He stuck my batman figure up his nose.

“Did you really mess up his jaw?”

“I like to think so.” He didn’t. It was like that since he was two. But Scott had told him he liked it, cause it was something to always remember Stiles by.

“Stiles.” Derek says suddenly, grabbing his shoulders. “What happened tonight?”

“Wha –”

“At the school. The others. Do you remember what happened?”

“I don’t –”

The fire

The car

Theo

Oh god.

“Oh.” He breathes, blinking at Derek.

“Do you know? What do you remember?” His mind was kind of a jumbled mess at the moment. He didn’t remember much past telling Theo to shut up.

“I can’t…” he squeezes his eyes shut. “I wish you were here.” He whispers.

“I _am_ here, Stiles.” Derek pulls him close, and it feels…different. It’s always felt real, but this time…he doesn’t know. It’s confusing. Part of him just wants the dreams to stop. He doesn’t even care if he never sees Derek again, at least this torture would stop.

“No you’re not.” His voice cracks, and he hates it. “Not really.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Stiles wakes up, it takes him a second to register the strong arms wrapped around him. That, and the fact that it was light out.

He slept through the night.

He looks up, tense and ready to fight if he needs to, but then he sees who’s holding him.

It can’t be.

It can’t, it just can’t, because he’s not coming back. Ever. He always says he’s coming, but then he never does. Stiles can always count on that. This can’t – it has to be something else. A-a shape shifter, or something. Because he wouldn’t. He –

“Stiles.” Derek says softly, watching him. Stiles feels tears threaten to spill over, and bites back a sob.

“Derek?”

**Author's Note:**

> lol this episode never happened.
> 
> Ever.
> 
> Nothing happened at the school, and Hayden and Liam are totally fine and happy, and Kira is completely okay and in control. Parrish is 100% fine and so is Lydia. Theo is dead once and for all and Stiles lives a happy, guilt free life.
> 
> This episode was just a huge lie HAH its not true at all.


End file.
